bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Genghis Khan
Genghis Khan, real name: Julie Grace, is the general of the 3rd arm of the Revolutionary Forces for a Liberated People and empirically, the most ruthless. Her name is synonymous with recklessness, wrath and pain amongst those who have experienced first-hand the horrors of her and her famed "death-squads". Personality Khan is notably the cruelest general of the RFLP and appropriately is called upon when the organization seeks to completely ravage a target. Years of alcoholism and drug abuse, coupled with a disheartening history of abuse, transformed a previously beautiful, timid girl into a feared vindictive herald of war. History Julie Grace never thought of herself as underprivileged or pitiful because, while growing up in one of Rukon's poorest districts, that was normalcy. She was the child of a single mother who for as long as Grace could remember, was an abusive alcoholic. At the human equivalent of 13 Grace got into a particularly bad fight with her mother, but on this occasion she chose to fight back; her valor went unrewarded as she was beaten and kicked out onto the streets. After a few days living essentially as a street urchin she got in with a gang of children who dealt in petty crime. After a couple of odd thefts and close calls with aggravated victims the group decided upon a higher risk venture and kidnapped the child of a wealthy family. They sought ransom but, for reasons never discovered, the family ignored the request and the gang tasked her with murdering the child. While briefly taken aback by this order, she complied, slitting the child's throat with a kitchen knife. This was the first ever murder Grace had committed and it would serve as an omen for the life she was to lead. In her teens, around the time her body had begun to develop, she met an older man who was a higher-up in an organized human-trafficking operation; they fell in love and she was introduced into the business of human trade. She worked herself up the ladder of the organization, from scoping out potential targets to brokering deals with prospective clients, to dealing with conflicts. As she entered her adult years she became aware of her spiritual abilities which put her into the perfect position of assuming the position of prime enforcer of the organization. Coming into the organization, Grace sought nothing more than to aid its activities. Even when she became aware of her unique spiritual abilities she didn't lend that to greed, however, this changed when she became suspicious of her husband's loyalty. In the circles she socialized with, rumors spread fast and she came across one that claimed that he was involved with another woman. Instead of confronting him about it she let her rage get the best of her and with her bare hands beat him into a literal pulp; for a while she wanted information on the woman who had disrespected her by sleeping with her husband but upon finding that it was a young girl barely out of puberty she gave up her quest of vengeance. She filled the spot that her deceased husband left with absolutely no complaints from the rest of the organization. Revolutionary Forces for a Liberated People Grace's first contact with the RFLP began when she was approached for recruitment into the organization; in a manner of haste she was offered to lead the RFLP's third arm and conduct business as usual if she could snub out the organization she currently worked for. She jumped at the chance as she had just become pregnant and feared that runner-ups would take this opportunity to steal her role. With almost professional strategy she demolished her ex-employers lines of supply and suffocated their troops with her knowledge of the terrain and divide-and-conquer tactics. With this victory alone she had secured useful resources for the RFLP and more importantly clandestine land holds. She understood her role and ran with it in a ruthless manner. She expanded her "resource-gathering" operations to any illicit business she could get her hands on; from drugs, to human-trafficking, to mercenary work she was the defining cash cow of the organization and became a heralded and infamous star within the circles that knew of her. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Rigor is Khan's zanpakuto and takes the form of a simple forearm-length baton. Rigor's abilities are standing and do not require a command for release. :Challenge: Rigor's ability "Challenge" allows Khan to become more powerful the more abuse she receives. Every attack she endures raises her speed, hardiness, and physical strength. This ability truly provides the assailant an incentive to murder her in one go. Inspiration The details of her childhood are taken "mostly" verbatim from the history of Griselda Blanco whom I took an enormous interest in and decided to model a character after, in her honor. The rest is adapted from her story. Category:Character